


Down With Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Down with Love (2003)
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Down With Chocolate

Barbara had no date for the night – not with Zip, anyway – not after the lunch, matinee and early show they'd already had – so she and Vikki had decided on a "working dinner". It was almost like the old, pre-Zip times.

Barbara moved like a model or an automaton or a movie star, pinkie extended, arms waving, hips swinging as she glided across the room, and daintily picked up a long stocking off the floor. 'Oh, what do you think—' she turned and waved it at Vikki, showing off the graceful line of her body '—yours or mine?'

'I have no idea,' said Vikki, watching Barbara's left breast's line against the blue skies outside the wall-wide windows, the bump of her nipple profiled on a whiff of cloud. 'Come here and we'll try which one of us it fits.'

The bed bounced as Barbara landed on it. Vikki slid the material carefully over Barbara's skin, tracing it's progress up her thigh with kisses.

Barbara didn't always move as if she thought she was being watched; not always—and Vikki glanced up with satisfaction at the animal twitch her body contorted into, when her kisses reached their true destination, much higher and deeper than any stocking should ever end up.

It had been a while since they'd had to crack a box of chocolates.


End file.
